


The Walls That Separate Us

by ifthejemfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Fitzsimmons don't know how to be quiet in the bedroom, Fluff, Humor, Hunter is secretly a prude, Hunter's POV, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, My First Smut, Sexual Humor, Star Wars References, annoyed!Bobbi, happy valentine's day, the walls of the base are very thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthejemfitz/pseuds/ifthejemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter returns from a hard day at work, fully prepared for a night of rest. However, Fitzsimmons have other plans that are anything but PG, and unfortunately for Hunter the walls of the Playground are very thin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls That Separate Us

Hunter sighed and stared solemnly into the bathroom mirror whilst continuing to brush his teeth. He’d had an exhausting day which involved travelling via quinjet to the other side of the country to follow up on a reported inhuman with Mack and Daisy, only to arrive at their destination for extraction and completely lose the lead on the inhuman’s whereabouts. To say it had been a frustrating day was an understatement. Hunter sighed loudly and finished off in the en-suite, then returned to his bedroom adjacent to it with the sole desire to sleep solidly for the next eight hours. Bobbi sat up right in their double bed, glancing up from reading her copy of the novelisation of The Force Awakens to see him approach her.  
“I think I’m gonna hit the sack love.” he said, “It’s been a hell of a day.”  
“I’ll join you soon, just let me finish this chapter.” Bobbi replied, her eyes not leaving her page as he climbed into bed next to her. Hunter made a noncommittal noise in response before laying down properly and pulling the duvet over him. He was sure after the hectic and frustrating events of the last twelve hours would be enough to pull him into a deep and comfortable sleep for the rest of the night, however just as Hunter’s eyes began to grow heavy he heard a very peculiar squeaking noise.

He opened his eyes immediately and began frantically scanning the floor. He’d be damned if the Playground’s resident family of mice had returned to the sleeping quarters of the facility again. Ah, the joys of living in an ancient underground base. However the squeaking noise that Hunter was currently hearing was most definitely not coming from any rodent. What followed the now rather rhythmic sounds of squeaking was the faint sound of banging, in this case the sound of something large and heavy, such as a piece of wooden furniture, repeatedly banging against the other side of the brick wall behind Hunter’s head. 

On the other side of that bedroom wall was Fitz’s bunk, which in the past couple of weeks had become somewhat Fitzsimmons’ bunk, with the British biochemist being caught by May and Bobbi on a handful of occasions whilst making their way to early morning training, scurrying back into her own bunk looking slightly flushed and wearing her clothes from the day before. Discussion had been rife amongst a majority of agents across the base about the state of Fitzsimmons’ relationship once the pair had been spotted by a few nosey lab hands displaying affection for each other that could hardly be perceived as platonic. It was fairly evident to anyone who picked up on the sneaking glances, shy smiles, blushing faces and lingering ‘casual’ touches that the nature of their partnership had changed. Whilst neither one of them had explicitly divulged their new relationship status to their fellow teammates, neither were trying particularly hard to hide it either. The team understood the reasons why of course.

The complex bond that Fitzsimmons shared had taken a long time to make its transition to romantic, and even longer for those feelings to present themselves physically. If Fitz and Jemma wanted to keep the current state of their relationship to themselves then the team understood that and mutually agreed (somewhat) to respect that choice. Of course that didn’t stop Daisy and Bobbi snickering like schoolgirls when Jemma wore turtlenecks for a solid week, nor did it stop the team from gossiping and Hunter making crude innuendoes when Lincoln saw them coming out of the lab’s supply closet together, their faces red, hair dishevelled and shirts buttoned up incorrectly. However, not one member had caught their beloved science duo in ‘The Act’, nor come across anything that alluded to that particular activity or the sort. Perhaps they weren’t ready to make that jump just yet, or had been lucky enough to find a secluded part of the Playground where they could go completely unnoticed. Hunter doubted Fitzsimmons could be that deceptive though, especially when a tipsy and loose-lipped Fitz disclosed that his and Jemma’s first kiss occurred in the middle of the lab. 

Currently however Hunter need not entertain the thought of asking Fitz questions on the Playground’s best dark corners, for what followed the near constant banging and squeaking coming from the other side of the wall were breathy moans and sighs. ‘Oh Lord Christ, please don’t make me listen to this.’ he thought. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his head a little deeper into the pillow, trying his best to ignore the sounds and attempting wholeheartedly to focus on falling asleep. Although the longer he spent trying the louder and more distinct the noises grew, until they became undeniably sexual in nature. In typical fashion Hunter attempted to make light of the situation to defuse the awkwardness that the sounds had now created.

“It seems like Fitzsimmons are getting their freak on.” Hunter stated to Bobbi, a smug grin on his face. “Good for them.” Bobbi replied, a genuine smile gracing her face. The journey to this point in Fitzsimmons’ relationship had been turbulent to say the least, and uncomfortable as it may have been for Hunter to listen to them engage in rather passionate intercourse, on the other hand he was truly happy for them to have reached the point where they were as happy and content with one another as they were. “Maybe we should give them a run for their money?” he suggested naughtily, propping his head up on his hand and waggling his eyebrows in Bobbi’s direction, now ignoring his fatigue to focus on some healthy competition. However the blonde agent didn’t even look up from her novel, “Not tonight, I need to find out if Rey can escape from being held captive on Starkiller Base.”  
“You know she does Bob, you’ve seen the film four times already.” Hunter stated. He sighed and turned back over to face away from her. As it was evident that Bobbi was clearly not in the mood for sex, especially when they were only going to doing it to compete with their bedroom neighbours, Hunter succumbed once again to his restless state, and as the silence within their room fell again, the sounds on the other side of the wall became increasingly noticeable once more.

Now that Fitzsimmons were loud enough Hunter wondered if it would be creepy to record an audio. Probably, he thought, most definitely, but at least then he’d have adamant proof to show his fellow teammates that the Fitzsimmons were sleeping together (and from the sounds of it had been for a short while), and win the betting pool that the team had been putting money into to bet on when Fitzsimmons would meet each crucial milestone in their romantic relationship. He was sure that with his winnings he’d be able to buy enough drinks for them both to quell their embarrassment over the whole situation.

“Harder, Fitz, harder!!” came a very distinct British accent. It was loud enough that neither Bobbi nor Hunter could pretend that they hadn’t heard it. Hunter pulled the duvet up over the side of his head to cover his ears in a poor attempt to muffle out the sounds. “Right there, right there!” Jemma cried out again. Hunter inwardly cringed, how was he ever going to look the prim, buttoned-up biochemist in the eye again after that? Of course he wasn’t naïve enough to think that she’d never had sex but Hunter considered the English woman to be somewhat of a surrogate younger sister, and therefore he was most definitely not interested in being privy to what she enjoyed in the bedroom. In response, Hunter attempted to distract himself from the situation by humming ‘God Save the Queen’, which evidently Bobbi did not enjoy by the elbowing he received in his back. “Ow!” he squawked in mock pain. He shut his eyes again searching out sleep, continuing to hum The Sex Pistols out of spite. 

“God Jemma, you’re so tight!” shouted Fitz, his brogue far rougher than usual, then came a smacking sound and an undeniably female cry. Hunter was sure he felt a little bit of sick rising in the back of his mouth. It would seem Fitzsimmons were determined to act out every pornographic cliché he’d ever come across. The bed frame began to creak louder and hammer into the other side of the wall with more ferocity. The drawn out moans and shouts grew in cadence, “Yes! Fuck me harder baby!” Hunter immediately sat up and turned over to view Bobbi, who was still in the same position as she had been since she’d got into bed, a nonchalant expression on her face as she continued reading her book, as if listening to Fitzsimmons have rampant sex and dirty talk to one another was a casual as listening to the morning news updates on the radio.

“How the hell is this not bothering you?” Hunter asked in astonishment, throwing his arm in the direction of Fitz’s room and the source of the noises. “Honestly Hunter, it’s just sex. It’s what adults do. Stop being so childish about it.” she sighed. Hunter flopped down the bed in anguish, “Yeah well I’m British.” he mumbled under his breath, believing wholeheartedly that that was a perfectly adequate excuse for his behaviour. The sounds continued to punctuate the air for the next few minutes or so, and as time grew on Hunter became suspicious as to why this was lasting so long. “Seriously, what kind of man can keep it up so long?”  
“Maybe Fitz just has surprisingly good stamina.” Bobbi responded.  
“Either that or he takes Viagra.”  
Bobbi scoffed at that, “Highly doubtful, he’s not even thirty yet.”  
“Well, either way Jemma’s an incredibly good actress,” he said, feeling increasingly inferior, “Your never that bloody loud.”  
“You don’t really give me much reason to be.” Bobbi muttered. Hunter knew she was only saying it because his behaviour was pissing her off, well, he hoped. He huffed and lay back down, begging for sleep to overcome him. Seconds later the soft moans and shouts had turned into screams and the bed continued to violently hammer against the wall at rapid pace. Hunter shot up, preparing to bang on the wall and tell them to quieten it down, only for Bobbi to quickly grab hold of his arm and give him a death glare, “Don’t you dare.” she whispered. With that Hunter returned to his previous position.

He stared up at the ceiling in defeat, having no choice but to wait for the whole embarrassing affair to be over. “OH FITZ! I’M…OH GOD…I’M C- COMING!” Jemma near but screamed in pleasure. ‘Thank God’ thought Hunter, finally this would end. Then a thought ran through his head that these next twenty seconds would probably be the worst. “That’s it! Come on baby girl, come for me!” Fitz yelled demandingly. Hunter whimpered at that as a shudder ran straight through him. The last thing he ever needed to know about Fitzsimmons were their pet names for each other, nor that they were into kinky sex full stop. However, Hunter didn’t really have time to ponder that as the shouts and moans coming from the British scientists once again began to synchronize as the bed rocked underneath them. “YES! YES! THIS IS THE BEST!!!” Jemma screamed, as the headboard slammed repeatedly into the brickwork. Fitz gave one last loud shout of Jemma’s name and then silence finally set in on the other side as if everything had come to a sudden halt. Hunter breathed out in pained relief, “Well thank God that’s over.”

~*~  
Fitz lay on his front, all of his limbs feeling like jelly, his arm was still draped over Jemma’s back and their legs remained tangled together. The sweat settled on their skin as they lay in the sticky and tangled sheets, too exhausted to move. They both continued to pant into the pillows as Fitz reached a hand up to brush away some wet strands of hair that now clung to Jemma’s forehead. At the gesture she opened her eyes and smiled beamingly at him, a smile of which melted Fitz’s heart instantly and of which he immediately replicated in return. “That was…wow.” she whispered, far too tired to speak louder. “Yeah.” Fitz laughed lightly in response. 

He and Jemma had begun to become physical with one another just a fortnight into their official romantic relationship. The two had been sharing a bed together frequently after the horrifying events of Maveth plagued them with nightmares most nights, and the presence of the other one being by their side greatly comforted them. Once a considerable amount of time had passed and they had grown far closer neither one of them could bear to part from the other for the night, and so their time together after dark quickly grew far more sexual in nature. Fitz was overcome with nerves the first few times they slept together, worried that he was inadequate and wouldn’t be able to satisfy her. However, the sounds that came out of Jemma’s mouth, even just during foreplay, were more than enough to convince him that he was doing a good job. Really Fitz shouldn’t have been surprised that they were just as compatible physically as they were mentally. He was quite sure that the past few months they’d both experienced the best sex of both of their lives. Fitz hummed contently, then made an attempt to move, the sweat, and well other bodily fluids, now quickly becoming sticky and uncomfortable. He stood up on shaky legs like a new-born dear and tentatively made his way to his en-suite to get cleaned up. 

When he re-entered the bedroom he grinned at the sight. Jemma hadn’t moved from her sated position, laying on her front in the middle of his mattress, red hand marks of his own doing now becoming visible on her pert bum. Her breathing had levelled out and she appeared to be lightly dozing. Fitz’s heart swelled with love for the woman before him, and he remained somewhat glued to his position in the doorway, staring intently at the sight before him. He then remembered to turn off the soundproof device. The little device no bigger than an average sized bottle of water stood hidden behind the framed photograph of him and Jemma in Peru. Fitz had engineered the device himself to absorb sound waves within an enclosed space within a certain perimeter, after discovering just how loud Jemma could be during intercourse fairly early on in the relationship. The device gave them peace of mind, allowing them to be as loud as they desired without the consequences of being caught wherever they were, (it was portable after all). 

However, as Fitz walked up to the chest of drawers to switch it off he quickly registered that the red ‘on’ light wasn’t even on to begin with. Casting his mind back to an hour ago Fitz vividly remembered that in the throes of passion both he and Jemma were far too occupied tearing each other’s clothes off to turn the damn thing on. “Oh shit!” he cursed.  
“What is it?” said Jemma, raising her head in confusion.  
“We forgot to turn the blasted soundproofing device on.” Fitz cried in growing despair.  
“Oh it doesn’t matter Fitz. Who cares?” said Jemma, laying back down on the bed.  
“I care.” he responded, his growing fear becoming evident, “May I remind you you’re not exactly quiet Miss.”  
“Oh Fitz.” she said softly, sitting up and opening her arms out to him. “Come here.” Fitz hesitantly approached and Jemma pulled him back down onto the crumpled sheets. “You really think I give a toss whether any of our team hear us having sex. After everything we’ve been through together we deserve to have this and I’m not going to be ashamed or embarrassed with people knowing how happy and hopelessly in love with you I am.” At that Fitz’s panic immediately dissolved and his heart warmed once more as he gazed lovingly at the woman opposite him. She really was his everything, he thought. “Plus I personally would like the whole world to know what a spectacular shag my boyfriend is.” Fitz’s outbreak of laughter broke the comfortable silence that had grown between them and they both giggled at each other as Fitz pulled her closer and Jemma settled her head on his chest, worry now subsiding and both letting a peaceful slumber take hold. Jemma’s words stayed with Fitz the next day, meaning that when Hunter caught a glance at the couple and quickly walked past red faced, not even that could quash Fitz’s happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like Hunter I too am British and uncomfortable about sex so I was cringing my way through writing this. Anyway, I thought we were in need of some humour this hiatus - Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
